Ghost Stories
by Cerika13
Summary: "You want some stories? I have lots of it.""What kinds of stories?"he paused for a second before he answer. "Ghost Stories." one-shot fic.


Okay, I'm just gonna say a few words. I'm new here. This is my first fanfic. So, I hope it's gonna be good. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I'm trying to improve. Anyways, -crosses fingers- please please PLEASE read and review! I haz cookies! XD

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FATAL FRAME AND 'THE PROMISE' GHOST STORY.**

* * *

><p>Miku's P.O.V.<p>

Gazing at the window, the full moon was covered by the dark clouds. The village is quiet. Everyone must've been me, I was the only one awake. It was 9 in the evening. Until, I heard a knock from the door. That must be him.I open the door and saw an old man with a white hair. He was wearing a dark samue(**A/N search it on google if you don't know what a samue is**). I don't know his name. I just called him and told him to come here but I haven't caught his name .

"Come on in sir." I greeted as he entered my house. My home is an apartment.

"Thank you. Hinasaki right?"he asked. I nodded. I live with my older brother. Mafuyu, a journalist. And my roommate Rei, a photographer.

"Take a seat here."I lead him to the dining room where a pen and notebook was prepared at the dining parents died after I was born. Heard it was a car crash.

"So, what am I doing here?"he asked. I was helping my brother. I haven't told the man about it.

"Well, I'm currently looking for stories. So I heard from the village that you know any stories."

"You want some events?"he folded his arms and rocked back his wooden chair.

"Yes Si-"I was interrupted by his palm, signaling me to stop.

"Call me Seijiro. It makes me look like a mature person."okay then, although you do look old. More than 30s or 40s.

"Seijiro?."

"Seijiro Makabe."

"Seijiro Makabe."hm, I'll keep that in mind.

"That's better. I'm a travelling folkorist. So, I have lots of stories to tell," this better be good stories.

"What kinds of stories?"he paused for a second as he rested his arms on the table before he answered.

"Ghost Stories," now that shivered my spines when I hear the word 'Ghost'. I'm really scared of ghost.

Wanna know why? I encountered it a year ago. It was scary as hell. One night, it happened when we were having a vacation at Kyoto. Me and Mafuyu where staying on a motel for 2 weeks. It was my first night when that happen. My brother was out so I was reading a classic novel at the living room, all by myself.I was comfortable with what I'm reading. No interruptions. But then an hour later,somebody called my name.

"Miku!"a female voice whispered at my ear. I turned around but found no one there. So I continued reading. But then I heard it again.

"Miku!"I heard it again. I ignored it. But the voice kept on repeating my name, again and again.

"Miku! Miku!" it repeated over and over. I got terrified and annoyed. Who was that? Mafuyu? Maybe. I got upas I went out of the room and outside the motel, looking around, hoping I could see him but all I see was total darkness. The other rooms were dark. They're probably asleep too. I shrugged. Must've been my hallucination. Just as I was about to go inside, I felt a strong, cold gust of wind which caused me to shiver my when did the weather turned cold? I shook my head. Probably headaches, I've been reading for 2 hours.I gotta rest. As I went to my room, I laid down to bed and closed my eyes tightly. Trying to forget what happen. But,

"Miku!" it whispered again. But this time, it was like it was yelling at me.

"Miku!" it kept ongoing like it wouldn't stop until I answered it. Then, I heard the bathroom door banging like somebody was locked inside . Trying to get out.I also heard somebody shouting 'HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!' I tried to move my body but it feels feels like there was a force, trying to control my muscles. Until then, I got the power to open my I was shocked and terrified. To my view, I saw a female figure floating above me! She was old and had a long flowing white hair! I could see her skull! She glared at me with those red bulging eyes, up and down at my body. That's when I knew, I was suffocating. It's like there isn't any atmosphere in this room. It was hard to breathe. We looked at each other for an hour but it was only after I blink, she vanished into thin air. I was terrified. But then, I began to breathe again. My hair stood on an end. I stood up and went outside, getting some fresh air.I waited for Mafuyu to come back. He arrived after half an hour. I told him my experience. He believed me.

So the next day, we talked to the owner of the motel. Unfortunately, there was a mother and daughter who stayed at the exact roomwhere we booked in. Just a week ago before we took our vacation here. The mother was a strict daughter was the same age as mine. The owner said that her daughter looked pale and helpless. Like she was a slave. She was thin and got bruises all over her body. When the owner asked about her daughter, the mother gave no reply. One night,the mother came to their room and looked for her daughter. She then found out she was at the bathroom. She was wondering on what she was doing. So she put her ear at the door and listened. There she heard her muttering some words. She had a difficult time trying to understand what she was muttering. The only words she understood was that she chanted _'Bloody Mary'_ more like 5 times. She was then getting more and more confused. So she tried to open the door but it was locked. So she bang the door and yelled out her name. After a second, she heard her daughter screaming "**HELP! HELP!**" and banging the door. Terrified, the mother looked everywhere, trying to find a key for the bathroom. After a minute, the screaming and banging stopped. She looked at the bathroom and saw the door opened. She was afraid but she did not lose courage. So she went inside the dark room. After getting in, the door locked by itself. Nobody knew what happen to her that night until the very next day, they found the bathroom walls and tiles covered with blood. The corpse were nowhere to be seen. But there was a message left on the mirror. It was a blood writing. It said, **'Torture is a Deadly Sin.'** Nobody knew what it meant. But every now and then, that room was haunted by the mother and daughter. I realized that, maybe the daughter was tortured by her mother so she thought of revenging her by summoning the _'Bloody Mary'_. Although, it turns out they both died. Maybe torture is a deadly sin.

The one that scared me the most was that the name of her daughter was Miku. The mother was calling for Miku. Not me.

"So, are you interested?" he snapped me back to reality.

"About ghost stories? Maybe."I wasn't sure if Mafuyu could accept ghost stories.

"Tsk. Just a simple question. Answer me in 'Yes' or 'No'." he frowned. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes." he half-smiled. Then, rocked his chair.

"So, any categories?"

"Like what?"

"Tragedy, Romance, Comedy."

"Well, you could give me the scariest stories you have." I took the pen and flip some pages of my notebook.

"Well. Almost all of them are." I put my index finger and thumb under my chin as I decide to pick.

"I'll choose Romance. Most people are interested in those."

"Yeah, I guess you also like Romance yes?" I laughed a little.

"I really do." he half-smiled.

"You...uh, have a brother?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered hesitantly.

"What's his name?"

"Mafuyu. Why?"

"I'm using his name to protect the identity of the victim." Oh, I see.

"But not him literally." he added. I nodded.

"Does he have a lover?"

"Not yet." he rather focuses on his work than having a relationship.

"Hm, I'll think of something." I waited for his answer.

"Maybe I should tell you a story of Mafuyu and Kirie. Do you mind?" I shook my head.

"Not at all. I'll just change their names before I show it to him." I wrote down the given names.

"Well, it's about a story of a family. The husband, Mafuyu was a civil engineer who workedfor an American company in Thailand. Kirie was the mother of a 3 months old twin daughters named Mio and Mayu . As for what I heard, they came from a very modest, lower middle-class families. Mafuyu and Kirie were childhood sweethearts since they were 15. And got married after college. Then Kirie gave birth to a twin. The husband, Mafuyu thought of earning money so they could prepare sending the twins to a good private school."

"I see." I continued to write down the important notes.

"Mafuyu's first trip was in Dubai, where he work for a very appreciative Arab boss, who gave him extra cash incentives just so he could send more to his family back home. After 2 years, he was recommended to a Thai entrepeneur who needed a civil for a specific project in Bangkok, Thailand. Coming highly recommended, the Thai entrepreneur even doubled his salary."

"Sounds like they're getting richer and richer huh?" I joked.

"Yes, they are." he laughed a little.

"Anyways," he continued "Mafuyu accepted the job. After, 5 years, Mafuyu came back. The family celebrated by going to the movies, and having dinner at home, after his long departure. It was a wonderful day for the couple, as well as the twins who always sits on their father's lap. After their daughters went to bed, Mafuyu and Kirie talked for almost 5 hours until finally they both went to rest. From what I heard, they made a promise to each other."

"What's the promise?" I questioned.

"It says that when Kirie made a promise to Mafuyu that, on the day he came back to them, she promised a bouquet of roses, the white ones, will be waiting for him on the dining table."

"A bouquet of white roses?"

"You must be confused." I nodded. I don't even understand why she chose a rose.

"Well," he continued. "It has been a flattering gesture of Kirie to give Mafuyu roses during special occasions."

"Oh." I understand now.

"So that night, they did what a couple always do. They made love to each other."

"For almost 2 years, Mafuyu worked hard to provide more than enough of his salary to his family. He wrote and mailed letters to Kirie and the twins almost every other day. Kirie never missed an opportunity to give him a reply or send pictures through email. Unfortunately, during the first week of the last 3 months before his furlough, Mafuyu noticed that Kirie had missed writing back. He was too busy to notice at first since he was in the thick of finishing a multi- million-dollar project in Bangkok."

"Wow, that's too much for a man." I joked.

"Well," he ignored me and continued. "A friend and co-worker told him the company's email server had been down and offline due to repairs for the past so many days. However, Kirie should have written and sent him letters through regular mail, Mafuyu thought. He hasn't received a letter or email for almost a week. When the server was finally fixed, he received an email from his neighbor at Tokyo, saying that his wife and their daughters met a tragic accident a week ago. Their house was burned down due to faulty electric wiring, killing Kirie and the twins who were trapped inside the house."

"Whoah." I was stunned, almost anxious about the death of his family.

"Yeah, he almost fainted. However, he saw another email in his inbox - from his wife, Kirie - sent a day **AFTER** the aforementioned tragedy."

my eyes widen as I listen to his story.

"You mean, a letter was sent to him **AFTER** the tragedy?" I asked, almost hard to believe. He nodded.

"The email message said:

_Mafuyu, please come home...I miss you so much...Kirie_.

He saw a faint photo of Kirie and the twins smiling while sitting on the couch in the living room. It was attached to the message. He was shocked so the next day, he asked his boss to take an early vacation. When his boss asked why, he kept mum about it and instead whispered that his mother was gravely ill. The boss granted his permission. Mafuyu left Thailand at the afternoon and arrived at the airport of Tokyo about 5 in the evening. It took him an hour to reach his house using a taxi. When he finally arrived, his house was there. Not burned down as was told him, and the lights were all open."

"Wait, the house was still there?" I asked as I stop writing.

"You're quite a questionable fellow there."

"Well, I was just confused." I said. He shrugged as he continued.

"So, Mafuyu rang the doorbell and out came the twins and Kirie looking delighted that the man of the house has returned. Mafuyu hugged them tightly as they entered his home. Nothing seemed to have changed. The twins went to bed at 8 in the evening, the usual time. Mafuyu and Kirie had a long conversation about what had happen in Thailand, his projects and his work. Kirie listened attentively. Mafuyu, however, was having misgivings about telling him the bad news he received. It was probably a bad prank, but why would his neighbor do something like that? He never mentioned a word. The only thing Mafuyu noticed that there was a bouquet of white roses on the table and a scent of burning wood.

'How come you know I was coming?' said Mafuyu.

'I just knew.'Kirie replied as she smiled.

'Why won't we celebrate tomorrow? Let's invite Ryokan Kurosawa, the head master of the village. Tell him to invite all the villagers.

Let's ask him tomorrow. Please?' she begged.

'Allright. Tomorrow.' said Mafuyu. After their conversation, they immediately went to bed and made love to each other. At midnight, Mafuyu had a hard time sleeping so he took a walk outside. He thought of what her wife said, about the celebration. So he went to the head master's house. Ryokan Kurosawa was a family friend of the couple. He has been supporting them ever since they bought a house at his village. As Mafuyu went to his house, he knocked the door and out came Ryokan with a face that was depressed.

'When did you arrived?' Ryokan blurted out.

'9 hours ago.' he answered. 'Did the neighbors told you about your family?'

'About what?'

'Didn't they told you? Come on.' Mafuyu and Ryokan took him back to his house. But, the house wasn't there. Instead, there were piles of burning woods and electric wirings. Mafuyu saw his house burned down. He saw his luggage at the front gate. But all he did was knelt down and cried. His family was gone. His wife and his twin daughters were dead. As he stood up and walked at his lost home, he then saw something white under the burning wood. So he picked it up and saw the boquet of white roses. It was then he realized that _Kirie kept her promise_. She was waiting for him to come back and give him the rose."

"From what I heard, the rose whithered now. But Mafuyu knew that the rose will always follow him. For he know that his wife and his daughters would never leave him."

After hearing the story, a tear drop from the paper I was writing on. I knew I was crying cuz I have never felt touched.

"It was so Romantic yet so Scary." I blurted out. He smiled.

"Tell me more." I pleaded. Just as his mouth opened,

DING! DONG!

The grandfther's clock struck 12. I realized it was getting late. I looked at him as he gazed at the clock.

"I have to go." he said.

"Well, could you tell me more tomorrow?" I asked. I was begining to get interested in these ghost stories.

"I'm sorry, but, I may no longer see you again." I became confused.

"What do you mean? Do you have any plans?" he nodded and stood up.

"I wish I could tell you more, but my time is up. It was nice meeting you." he said. I stood up and opened the front door.

"Well, could you at least tell me more when you have a free time?" I begged. His reply was a smile on his face.

"Until then. Miku." how did he know my name? I haven't told him about it. As he walked out to the dark, he just suddendly... vanished. Maybe I was tired. So I closed the door and went to the kitchen and saw Rei, my roommate in her pajamas. She must have been awaken by our noise.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked as she took a glass from the cupboard and opened the refrigerator to get milk.

"The old man I was talking to at the phone yesterday."

"Oh, you called him again?" she said as she took a sip of her milk.

"No, I invite him over."

"What do you mean?" she gave a quizzical look.

"I told him to come over my house so he could tell me his stories for Mafuyu."

"But, I only heard your voice. You're the only one who's talking. I even thought you were talking at the phone." she explained. I gave her a frown look.

"Who was this man?" she asked.

"Seijiro."

"Seijiro? Seijiro Makabe?" I nodded.

"Yeah." she took a drink from her milk and took the newspaper beside the counter. She looked at the back page and gave it to me.

"Is this the guy you were talking about?" she said as she pointed a picture of an old man. In the late 30s with a white hair. It was him!

"That's him!" I exclaimed. Rei took it and read out the information.

"Seijiro Makabe. Born August 11, 1976. Died September 23, 2012. Death of Major Heart Attack. He's funeral was yesterday." when she said that, my eyes widened. I looked at her and gave a frown look.

"What do you mean?"

"Miku, he died 2 days ago." with that. My jaw was dropped on the floor. As my eyes at the floor, I was hanging speechless. I could feel my heart beat rapidly. I don't know how to say this but,

I was talking to a ghost.

* * *

><p>Is it good or bad? Read and Review!<p>

レビューをしてください！プリーズプリーズください！


End file.
